


in the corner of my lovesick thoughts

by agntsanvers



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Amanda and Harper are nice cause this is an au and I do what I want, F/F, Pining!Kim, oblivious!Kim, she tries so hard but fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agntsanvers/pseuds/agntsanvers
Summary: Kim is really thirsty for the new girl, much to the amusement of her friends. she's kind of a disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to like Kim thirsting over Trini, so I decided to make a fic of it. This is a lot of Kim and only a few moments of Trimberly tbh...Kim just had a lot to say when Trini wasn't around.
> 
> This was supposed to be 1000 words long. that turned out well.

The girl’s new. She has to be. Kim would...Kim would remember her. Long brown hair, tan skin,  _ muscles.  _ Yeah, Kim would remember. She can’t stop staring at her. Bless whoever decided cheer squad should practice at the same time as the girl’s soccer team.

“Kimmy!” Two hands clap down on her shoulders, startling her from her staring. “If you’re done gawking, we’ve got shit to do.”

“Amanda, I wasn’t staring.”

“You sure? You’ve got a bit of drool on your face.”

Kim panics, wiping at her chin. Amanda cackles. Kim can’t believe she fell for that.

“C’mon you useless lesbian. Practice time.”

Kim trails a few paces behind Amanda, her protest of “Still bi, ‘manda” seeming to fall on deaf ears. She glances back at the soccer players. The new girl’s looking back. Their eyes meet for a second before Kim’s eyes dart away. She can feel herself blush. Hopefully the girl can’t see it from across the field.

“Kim! Get your gay ass over here!” The cheerleaders giggle. Harper wolf whistles. Kim doesn’t look back at the soccer field. She doesn’t want to see if the girl heard Amanda or not.

She’s fine with the teasing, honestly. She’s glad her team accepts her. Just maybe not so loudly. And not in front of the cute new girl.

She gets through practice. Barely. Halfway through, Harper motions over to the soccer field. Kim, stupidly, looks over and promptly loses the ability to speak. New Girl is wiping sweat from her face using the bottom of her shirt, exposing her torso. She’s wearing a bright yellow sports bra, a stark contrast to her skin. A lightly muscled v leads into low slung basketball shorts. 

She almost doesn’t hear Amanda say, “Dammit, Harper, you just  _ had  _ to point that out.”

She survives. That’s the important thing. She also resolves to figure out who the new girl is.

* * *

It doesn’t take her as long as she thought it would. She gets to AP bio early the next day. Harper hasn’t arrived yet, so Kim leans back in her seat, people watches as her classmates arrive. Cole Stevens, who Kim didn’t even realize was in the class, got a haircut. He looks like a knockoff Bieber, which, the shaggy bowl cut is  _ so  _ not in style anymore.

Horrid fashion choices aside, Kim watches people trickle into the class with barely feigned interest mapped across her face. Her heart skips a beat and she sits up when New Girl walks through the door. And maybe Kim’s got a chance. New Girl’s wearing worn converse, baggy ripped jeans, a flannel that hugs her strong shoulders  _ perfectly _ , and a deep gray beanie. Kim’s gotta have  _ some  _ sort of chance. 

Kim’s staring again. The girl has surprisingly round cheeks but a strong jawline that Kim would just love to -  _ nevermind _ . Her lips are pouty and  _ really _ soft looking. Absently, Kimberly wonders what chapstick the girl uses. Long eyelashes frame caramel brown eyes. Which. Which Kim can see because she’s looking at her. New Girl caught her staring.  _ Shit. _

The girl’s eyebrow (which is perfect,  _ of course _ ) arches. Kim simply opens and closes her mouth while she tries to come up with some sort of explanation for her staring. She fails and the girl heads to her seat. Kim thinks she imagined the small smirk as the girl went by.

Harper finally comes in. Kim barely gives her time to sit down before she’s grabbing her friend’s arm.

“What?!” The question comes out as a panicked squawk.

She’s here,” Kim hisses.

“Who?” Harper swivels around, looking for who Kim could be talking about.

“Stop that!” Kim swats at her. “The soccer player from yesterday. She’s in the back. Don’t-” 

Kim’s not sure why she even bothers. You’d think her friends would understand  _ subtlety.  _ But no. That’d be too easy. Harper turns around again. Kim can tell the second she sees New Girl. Her eyes widen, mouth stretching into a teasing smile. 

“You’re right. She is cute,” Harper says, facing Kimberly again. 

“I  _ know. _ ” Kimberly slumps against her desk.

“At least you have an in now. Just partner with her for our next lab.”

“What about you?” They always partner together for labs, not wanting to mix with people they don’t really know. 

“I’ll be fine.” Harper waves the question away. “I’ll partner with Cole. His new haircut is kinda cute.”

Kim stalls. For a second, she swears her brain short circuits. Straight people are ridiculous. “Really? You like it?”

Their conversation leads into gossip, even as Mr. Wallace calls for attention. They don’t learn much.

Lunch is next, and by the way Harper skips ahead of her, Kim can tell it’s not going to be fun. Harper slides down the lunch bench until she bumps Amanda’s hips. The mischievous look on her face has Kim massaging her temples. 

“We found the girl Kimmy’s been thirsting over,” Harper says.

The rest of the girls lean forward in interest. Megan pulls Kim onto the bench next to her, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Never seen you so red,” she whispers, which really doesn’t help Kim’s situation.

“She’s in our bio class,” Harper continues. “And she’s really pretty in an angsty lesbian kind of way. Totes Kim’s type.”

“So what’s the plan to get - wait. What’s her name?” Amanda asks.

“Um, Didi I think,” Harper answers.

“It’s Trini,” Kim says. Look, just because she didn’t pay attention to Wallace’s lesson doesn’t mean she didn’t listen to roll so she could learn the girl’s name. 

“Ooh, look at Kim getting all defensive about her little girlfriend,” Megan teases, squeezing Kim’s shoulder.

“I-” Kim says before Amanda interrupts.

“Anyways, how’re we gonna get Trini interested in our wonderful co-captain?”

“I say outfit planning.”  _ Dammit, Harper. _

“Secret notes?”

“‘Accidental’ meeting?”

“Kidnapping?”

All the girls chime in with suggestions, each getting progressively worse.

“Guys!” Kim cuts in. “Don’t do any of those things. I’ve got this.”

Amanda snorts. “Sure you do. What’s your plan, Casanova?”

“I’m gonna partner with her in bio. And, um, talk to her?” Okay so maybe it’s more of a general outline right now.

“Kim, you’re horrible at bio. We want her to  _ like  _ you. Not think you’re stupid,” Megan deadpans.

“Rude.”

“But she’s not wrong, babe,” Amanda says.

“Fine. I’ll go to her soccer games and try to talk to her afterwards?”

“That’s not a horrible idea,” Harper says and she shouldn’t get a say because she’s the one who suggested the bio partnership in the first place.

Amanda grunts. Kim chooses to ignore the look she gives Harper, forcing the conversation on.

“Harper likes Cole Stevens’s new haircut,” she says.

Harper gasps. “Don’t bring that up!”

“You threw me under the bus first.” Kim takes a bite of her chicken nuggets, shrugging at Harper.

“Bitch.” Harper, in an overwhelming show of maturity, sticks her tongue out at Kim.

“ _ Bitch, _ ” Kim mocks back. She never claimed to be mature either.

The rest of lunch passes smoothly, the girls laughing at Harper’s taste in men and largely ignoring Kim’s struggle.

Kim doesn’t see Trini for the rest of the day. Not that she like  _ looks  _ for her or anything. (She does.) The girl must be a ghost, because Kim sees Cole and his stupid haircut three more times. She snapchats Harper every time she does, so something good comes out of it at least.

After school, Kim begs off going to Amanda’s so she can wander the trails behind her house. She doesn’t feel like swimming, but she still ends up at her pond. She sits on the cliff, her legs dangling over the edge. A few minutes later, she hears someone crashing through the brush. Jason sits next to her.

“Heard through the grapevine that you fell in love yesterday,” he says, nudging her shoulder  with his own.

“First of all, who even says ‘heard through the grapevine’ anymore. And I guess Megan told you?”

He nods. “What’s she like?”

“She seems to be just my type. Broody and beautiful. Plus she plays soccer. And I haven’t even had a conversation with her. I just. I want to know her.”

“And bang her.”

“ _ Jason!” _ Kim shoves him. He laughs, deep and comforting.

“Don’t act like I’m not right,” he says.

She hates him.

Kim flushes. She’s been doing that a lot today. She doesn’t like it.

“Jason, what am I gonna do?”

“You could woo her. Like secret admirer shit. Leave her notes. It’s almost Valentine’s day, you could get her some roses from the booster club.”

“You are a sap, Jason Scott, but that’s probably the best idea I’ve heard all day.”

“That’s why they call me the love guru.”

“No one calls you that.”

“Yes they do!”

She shoves him into the water.  

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Kim does her best to “woo” Trini from afar. It’s kind of easy once she figures out where her locker is. She slips small notes through the slits in her locker door every morning before school. On days they have practice, Kim leaves notes on Trini’s gym bag. Or, well, she has Stephanie, one of the other soccer players, do it for her.

Stephanie thinks it’s adorable. And much cuter than what Amanda did to ask her out. Kim notes that protein bars arranged in the shape of the words ‘wanna date’ are not the way to win a girl’s heart. She’s not sure why Amanda even thought that was a good idea, but Stephanie and Amanda have been dating for almost a year, so something went right. 

She’s not sure her letters are working, though. A few times Kim has hung back to see how Trini reacts. Trini doesn’t really react to the notes. Her eyebrow quirks (which honestly shouldn’t be as attractive as it is) and she puts the note back in her locker, but there’s no other reaction. She’s not throwing them away, so Kim counts it as a win overall.

Thursday, exactly two weeks after Kim saw Trini for the first time, Wallace assigns a lab on DNA. The second he says, “choose your partner,” Kim’s out of her seat, making her way towards Trini.

Samantha, some girl in marching band, has the same idea. Kim glares at her until she quails and turns towards the other side of the room.

Kim slides into the seat next to Trini, a charming smile on her face. “Can we partner together?” she asks.

“Sure, though I guess it’s too late for me to choose someone else.” Her voice is soft and pleasant but it still takes Kim a minute to realize she’s teasing. Holy shit, Trini’s  _ joking  _ with her. She giggles, high and girlish and not at all like herself. It makes her wince.

“You’re Trini, right?” As if she doesn’t already know.

“Yup. And you’re Kimberly Hart.”

Oh gosh she knows her name. It sounds really nice when Trini says it. Kim smiles dopily at her before catching herself and jerking into motion. She pulls out a sheet of paper, clearing her throat. Trini looks vaguely amused. Which is good. Right?

Kim writes their names at the top of the paper. “So what’s the plan?”

Trini stares at the paper for a moment. The cutest furrow appears between her brows as she thinks. Her face clears and she snags Kim’s pen from her hand. Kim’s hand tingles from where her fingers brushed.

“We both have practice after school today, so how about tonight we both find things we want to study and meet up tomorrow to start actually working on the project?” As she talks, she scribbles down ideas of things to use in the project. Her handwriting is surprisingly girly. Not that Kim expected her to write super messy or anything. It’s just she’s pretty sure Trini just dotted her i with a heart. Or a weird looking circle. Either way, her handwriting doesn’t match what Kim knows about her so far. She likes it.

“That sounds good. We could meet by the flagpoles after school? I drive every morning so we could go to my house. Or your house. Whichever. I just know my house is going to be empty so we won’t be disturbed there. Not that it’s bad if we get disturbed! It’s just-we can get more work done if we don’t have distractions and-”

“Kimberly!” Trini cuts in. “We can go to your house. Don’t stress about it.”

“Yeah. Cool. No stress.”

* * *

Kim’s kinda stressed. Not like super stressed. An average amount of stress. A perfectly acceptable stress level.

(She’s freaking out.)

Kim grabs Harper and Amanda from the halls before they can head to the locker rooms for after school practice. She tugs them into one of the chemistry labs, making sure it’s empty before closing the door. 

“Guys, I need your help!”

“Ok, spaz, what is it?” Amanda asks. “You know I like to see Stephanie before practice.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kim thinks about it. “Actually, I’m not sure why you’re here. Steph told me how you asked her out and honestly I’m surprised she ever agreed to go out with you. You’re not gonna be of any help.”

Amanda looks offended. “Hey! I can help! I’m guessing this is about Trini?”

“Yeah, we got assigned a lab today. Kimmy looked like she was going to faint after class.”

“Harper!” Kim protests.

“What? Don’t act like it’s not true. I could see your boner from across the room.”

“Don’t be crass,” Amanda chides. “What do you need help with?”

“She’s coming over to my house tomorrow.”

“That’s good, right?” You can talk to her and get to know her and stuff.”

“Yeah, but do I like take her up to my room? Do we just hang out in the kitchen? How many personal questions is too many personal questions? What if she hates me?”

“She’s got you  _ fucked, _ dude, wow.”

“Amanda, that’s not helping!” Kim’s head thunks onto a desk and she groans.

“Sorry! Sorry,” Amanda says, throwing her hands up. “But, Kim, you’re overthinking this. Just be yourself. I happen to know that you’re pretty awesome, and if Trini’s worth any of your time she’ll realize that too.”

“That was surprisingly genuine, Amanda.”

“Well, the tease-you-within-an-inch-of-your-life approach wasn’t working so I had to get creative.”

“What if I fuck up?” Kim hates how small her voice has gotten, hates how much she wants Trini to like her.

“You won’t. You can do anything.” Harper’s hands are comforting on her shoulders and Kim can feel some of the tension there releasing. 

Their encouragement does make her feel better, surprisingly enough. “Thanks, guys.”

“No problem. Can we go to practice now? I think I might still have time to see Steph if we hurry.”

* * *

Kim has cleaned her room twice. And washed all the dirty dishes. And bought a bunch of snacks. Honestly, she’s done everything she can to get ready to see Trini after school. (She hasn’t really slept. Thank God for 24 hour supermarkets.)

She makes up for the missed sleep in English, which Mr. Carlson really didn’t appreciate. She almost got detention, but she knows how to spin stories just tragic enough to get herself out of trouble. She sleeps some more in photography. Ms. Prince actually gives her a pillow. Kim guesses there are perks to actually getting work done early.

Before she knows it she’s waiting by the flagpoles, looking out for Trini. Her fingers play at the fraying edges of her t-shirt. It’s her comfort shirt, worn soft while still fitting perfectly. She’s glancing down at her phone, sending Amanda a “fuck off” in response to a string of suggestive emojis when a throat clears in front of her. She looks up, her eyes tracking slowly towards Trini’s face. Trini’s in tight black leggings and a gray muscle tee. Her hair is partially braided on one side of her head and Kim is not going to be able to get through this study session alive. 

“Hey, Trini!” At least her voice sounds normal today.

“Hi, Kimberly. Sorry if I kept you waiting.”

“It’s no problem!” Kim leads her towards her car. “I got out of stats early.”

Kim opens the passenger door for Trini. She’s not sure why it felt...right. Instead of the quirked eyebrow she expected, Trini ducks her head, a gorgeous smile overtaking her face as she blushes. The whispered thanks makes Kim’s heart flutter.

The interaction makes her feel better, more stable. The ride to her house isn’t awkward. Kim plays music quietly in the background as she asks Trini about her day. (She learns that Trini loves PE and hates her film class with a passion even though she loved it at her last school.) When Kim asks why she moved to Angel Grove, Trini goes quiet.

“We just had some, um, issues at my last school,” is what Trini finally says.

Kim notices how her knuckles have gone white on the straps of her backpack and how her shoulders are tense.

“Okay,” she says, deciding not to push. “How many places have you lived?”

“We started out in Baltimore, then moved to Honolulu, Houston, and finally here.”

“That’s so cool! What’s been your favorite place? Tell me about it.”

Kim thought that getting Trini to talk about herself would be hard, but she spends the rest of the drive listening to Trini ramble about Hawaii. Trini is back to being relaxed, and a small smile plays on her face as she talks about biking to school and playing soccer in the sand. And  _ shit  _ Kim really likes her.

Kim doesn’t open the door for Trini when they get to her house. Mostly because Trini is out of the car before she can. It’s whatever, she still made Trini blush once, and she has the whole study session to make it happen again.

Kim leads Trini through her house, bypassing the kitchen and living room. She didn’t clean her room for nothing. When they get up to her room, Trini spends a few seconds looking around. Her eyes linger on the pink walls while Kim tries to tear her eyes away from her bed, blocking images of her and Trini on it. On each other. 

The familiar smirk is back as she turns to Kim. “Nice room, Princess.”

“Hey, I happen to like pink. See?” Kim’s not sure what comes over her. She reaches up to the collar of her t-shirt, pulling it low to reveal the straps of the hot pink bralette she’s wearing. “I think it looks good on me.”

Trini doesn’t respond. Kim thinks she might have broken her. She stares dumbly at her, even after Kim releases her shirt. She blushes again, this time the red spreading all the way down her neck and into her shirt. Kim  _ definitely _ has a chance. She debates teasing Trini some more, but decides to give the girl a break.

Kim drops her backpack on the floor, slumping into the dark gray bean bag chair. She pulls out her bio papers, spreading them in front of her. Once she’s ready, she looks back at Trini, who’s still frozen in place.

With a smirk of her own, she asks, “You ready to get started, Trini?”

Her voice snaps Trini out of whatever haze she had been in. She sits across from Kim and gets out her own stuff. They work diligently for almost two hours before Kim needs a break. She rolls onto her back, staring at the ceiling as she asks, “Want some food? I’ve got snacks downstairs.”

“Sure, what you got?”

“Chips, popcorn, fruit, some candy. Normal stuff.” She didn’t spend half an hour at the store debating whether Trini was a gummy candy or hard candy type of person. That would be ridiculous. (She chose gummy candy.)

“What kind of candy?”

“I bought sour gummy worms and gummy bears.”

“Nice,” Trini says and smiles at Kim. 

She stands, moving over to where Kim lies. Holding out her hand, she waits until Kim realizes what’s happening. Kim flushes as she grabs Trini’s warm hand and lets herself be pulled up. Trini lifts her without any trouble, the muscles in her arm barely flexing. The display of strength has Kim staring.

“We going downstairs, Princess?” Trini asks.

“Yeah! Yep, let’s go.” Kim whirls around and marches out of the room. She doesn’t check if Trini’s following her. 

She pulls the small mountain of snacks she bought out of the pantry and grabs two water bottles from the fridge. Trini grabs a bag of plain potato chips and the sour gummy worms. Kim sticks with her water and a bag of salt and vinegar chips. 

“Want to watch something while we eat? We’ve got some good work done and I’m pretty sure my brain is mush at this point.”

“I’m down. Have anything in particular in mind?”

“Have you ever seen The Good Place?” Kim asks, leading the way to the family room. “I’ve heard it’s really good but I haven’t watched it yet.”

“Oh shit I love that show!” Trini exclaims, collapsing onto the couch. “You gotta see it.”

“Are you sure? We can watch something you haven’t seen.”

“C’mon, Princess,” Trini says, pulling Kim down onto the couch.

Kim ends up pressed close to Trini’s side. Their hips are brushing and Kim can feel Trini’s arm flex as she opens her water bottle. She scoots away under the guise of grabbing the remote, but the second she leans back into the cushions, Trini ends up pressed against her again. Kim’s fucked.  They watched three episodes of The Good Place before going back upstairs to finish their project. Kim honestly doesn’t remember more than five minutes of all the episodes. She’ll watch them again once Trini leaves so they can talk about them.

* * *

Megan grabs her when she gets to school the next day, pulling her down the hall and away from prying eyes. She’s kind of surprised it’s Megan; she expected Harper or Amanda to interrogate her about the study session. Megan pulls her into a classroom where the rest of the squad waits.

She should’ve known it would be a team effort. 

“So, did anything happen?”

“Did she seem interested?”

“What did you guys do?”

“Did you bang her?”

“Details, bitch.”

Questions bombard her from all sides, and no wonder people think cheerleaders are some sort of hive mind - they can’t seem to talk by themselves.

“I’m not telling you guys anything.”

There’s a moment of silence as the cheerleaders absorb Kim’s decree, then all hell breaks loose (again). Kim can’t even make out individual questions. Finally, she gives in.

“Fine! Fine, I’ll tell you guys what we did.”

She recounts the night, going through every boring detail until Amanda finally snaps, “Get to the good part!” Kim assumes she means the part that made her blush. She tells them about Trini sitting really close to her, which gets a chorus of ‘aww’s and further cements Kim’s theory that cheerleaders share a brain.

“Have you texted her or anything?” Harper asks.

Oh no. “Um, no? I-I forgot to get her number.”

All the girls groan, but Megan is the loudest. “Seriously? Girl, how I ever thought you had game I’ll never know. Have you left her one of your sappy love notes?”

“I haven’t had a chance! I was abducted before I could!”

“Well, it’s too late now, classes start in five,” Amanda says.

“You guys are the worst,” Kim says as she marches out of the classroom.

* * *

After the study session, Kim starts talking to Trini more. She goes up to her at her locker between classes, asking about her day or just saying hi. She still leaves notes, but she hasn’t managed to get Trini’s number. Yet. She’ll get there.

The thursday after they hung out, Kim gets to school early and decides to wait by Trini’s locker after she slips the note inside. She’s gonna get her number today. She  _ will. _

“Hey, Trin!” Kim says as Trini walks up to her locker.

“Hey, Kimberly. Sup?” 

Kim shifts to the next locker over as Trini unlocks her locker. “Nothing much, just wanted to see you before class.”

Was that too forward? Too revealing? 

Pale red blooms on Trini’s cheeks, the color mirroring that on Kim’s face. “I’m glad you stopped by,” she whispers.

As she pulls open her locker, the folded slip of paper Kim slipped in there earlier flutters to the ground. Kim scoops it up before Trini can. She unfolds it.

“I could spend years charting the galaxies in your eyes,” she reads. It’s not her best line, but in her defense she has been doing this for almost three weeks. And she was watching Star Trek last night. 

“ _ Trini,”  _ she gasps. “Do you have a secret admirer?”

Trini side-eyes her, frowning slightly. Her face clears a moment later, though. “Yeah. Someone’s been leaving little notes in my locker for a few weeks now.”

“Huh. Any idea who it could be?”

Trini turns to face her, looking her straight in the eyes. Kim loses herself a bit in the deep brown. It might’ve been cheesy, but her note wasn’t a lie. She could spend forever looking at Trini. She almost misses Trini’s answer.

“I have a few ideas.”

“Your-your boyfriend must not like it.” Kim wonders if that’s too direct, too invasive.

Trini laughs, almost doubling over. While Kim’s not exactly sure why she’s laughing, she feels her lips stretching into a smile at the sound of Trini’s mirth.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Princess. Or, since I’m gay as hell, a girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Kim’s voice comes out breathier than she would have liked.

“Is that a problem?”

Kim smirks in the face of Trini’s defensiveness. “Seeing as how I’m bi, it’d be a bit weird for me to be bothered by you liking girls, Trin.”

Trini relaxes at that. She opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, the warning bell rings. Trini sighs. “Got to go, Princess. I’ll see you in bio.” Trini walks past her, her arm brushing against Kim’s.

“S-see you,” Kim stutters.

It’s not until she’s sitting in history that she realizes she forgot to get Trini’s number.

* * *

Kim absconds Jason from where he’s leaning up against the lockers talking to Megan. She’s halfway down the hall, ignoring Jason’s protests, when she turns around and grabs Megan too. She crowds them into a classroom. She’s been having way more clandestine classroom meetings since this whole thing with Trini started than she ever has before.

She leans on the teacher’s desk, Jason sitting directly on it while Megan sits on one of the front row desks.

“Guys, Valentine’s day is Tuesday!”

“Very observant, Kim,” Megan deadpans. “Is that  _ riveting  _ observation the only reason you stole my boyfriend away?”

“Hey, I stole you away too. And  _ no,  _ that’s not all. Do I get Trini roses?”

“Of course you get her roses,” Jason says. 

“Do I tell her they’re from me? Do I keep doing the secret admirer shit?”

“I’d say tell her. You’re like friends now and you’re both into each other, so why draw it out any longer?”

Megan has a point, but at the same time- “What if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

Jason scoffs. “Are you serious? I’ve seen you interact twice and I know Trini likes you. Don’t worry about it, Kim. You can do it.”

Jason scoots over and wraps an arm around Kim’s shoulders. “Just go for it, Kim. Worst thing that happens is she doesn’t feel the same way. Trini’s cool, though, you’ll be able to still hang out.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to face her if she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“Luckily you won’t have to deal with that,” says Megan. “You’re Kimberly Hart. She’d be lucky to go out with you, but you won’t find out if she likes you unless you put yourself out there.”

Kim nods. “You’re right. I’ve got to be brave and let Trini know how I feel.”

She marches out of the classroom looking much more confident than she feels. 

* * *

Kim buys Trini a bouquet of roses.

She signs the card ‘from your secret admirer’.

When Jason asks, she tells him she wrote down her name and runs from the conversation as quickly as possible.

* * *

“Kimberly Hart!”

Kim jumps and turns around, her eyes landing on an absolutely  _ livid  _ Trini marching towards her. She has the bouquet of roses clutched in her hands. Kim deflates. Trini knows. Even though she didn’t sign the card, Trini found out and now she hates her because she doesn’t like Kim back. Trini doesn’t say anything else as she marches up to Kim, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall. She ignores all of Kim’s stuttered questions. She shoves Kim into a closet, entering after her and closing the door.

She’s never been shoved into a closet before. 

“What the fuck are these?” she questions, shoving the flowers at Kim.

“Um, roses?”

“Very good, Captain Obvious! Now, care to tell me why they’re signed ‘Your secret admirer’?”

“How should I know?” Even now Kim can’t bring herself to admit her feelings to Trini.

“ _ Dammit, Kim.  _ I know the ‘secret’ admirer is you! I’ve known for a while now! I’ve just been waiting for you to buck up and admit it!”

“You-you  _ what?” _

“Oh my god you’re so stupid,” Trini mutters.

“H-how long have you known?”

“Since we partnered together in bio.”

“Wait what?”

“Your handwriting is the same. It wasn’t that hard.”

“W-what?” Kim’s not sure she’s understood anything in this conversation.

“ _ Dios mio,” _ Trini hisses.

She rocks forward, pushing up on her toes so she can press her lips to Kim’s. Kim freezes, her already jumbled thoughts going haywire. She responds after a moment, grabbing Trini’s hips to pull her closer as her tongue sweeps over Trini’s lip. She’s not sure how long they spend kissing. She’s sure they’ve missed biology, though. By the time Trini pulls back, Kim’s lips are tender. She can see the shine of her lip gloss on Trini’s mouth in the low light. It makes her want to pull Trini back into her.

“I’m guessing you like me too, then?”

“Yes, Kimberly, I like you.”

“Oh. Good.” You cannot blame Kim for not being eloquent. She just spent a while making out with Trini and she doesn’t know the next time she’ll be able to form a coherent thought. 

“God you’re a fucking mess,” Trini says, smiling at Kim. Kim’s heart trips into overdrive. 

“Do you want to go out on Saturday?” she asks.

“How about I take you out tonight since it’s Valentine’s Day and you can take me out on Saturday. Okay, Princess?”

“That sounds,” Kim clears her throat. “That sounds amazing.”

“Awesome. I’ll pick you up at seven. Wear something warm.”

“You already have a plan?”

“I’ve had a date planned out since I caught you staring during practice. I’ve just been waiting for you to catch up.”

“Under that tough girl exterior, you’re really romantic,” Kim teases.

“Don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep.” She leans in, her breath ghosting over Kim’s lips as she speaks. “We’ve already missed the start of bio. Wanna skip the rest?”

Kim doesn’t answer. She presses Trini into the closet door, kissing her.

* * *

Amanda and Harper find them after class.

“ _ Finally, _ ” Harper exclaims.

“Gross. Get your lesbian tendencies out of my face,” Amanda says.

“Oh, like I haven’t walked in on you and Stephanie doing much worse,” Kim counters.

“Yeah, but at least we’re hot.” Amanda flips her hair over her shoulder and skips away as Kim chases after her.

Kim barely hears Trini’s exasperated question of “Are they always like this?” as she catches up to Amanda.

“You get used to it,” Harper says. “Actually, you kind of learn to love how crazy those two bitches are. Their relationship is unique.”

“I can’t wait to find out.”


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with bi mess Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few people said they wouldn't mind this story continuing...so here i am 
> 
> I'm considering adding little snippets to this story as I get inspired, so comment and tell me if that's something you guys want and what you want me to write about

There are clothes everywhere. Everywhere except where they are supposed to be, meaning they are all over Kim’s floor and her bed and her bean bag chair but not in her closet or in her dresser or on her body.

Despite the small hurricane that has traveled through her room, Kim is perfectly calm.

“Help me!” She yells into the phone. “Trini’s coming over in half an hour and I have nothing to wear!”

“God, chill,” Amanda says, her voice slow and steady like she’s on the edge of sleep.

“I am chill!”

“Sure. Look, Trini said to wear something warm, right? Just grab a cute sweater and wear some jeans and cute boots.”

“Ok, but which sweater? Which jeans? Which boots?” Kim paces around her room, running her fingers through her hair and looking for the sweater section of the destruction.

“I do not have the patience for this.” Her voice gets distant as she says, “Steph? Babe? Come help Kim with her gay crisis.”

Shuffling comes over the line as Stephanie grabs the phone. “Kim, hon, you there?”

“Stephanie, I don’t know what to wear,” Kim whines. “I wanna look cute for Trini.”

“I know you do,” Stephanie’s voice is calming. “How about you find three sweaters you like and describe them for me and we can go from there?”

A game plan. Good. “I can do that. I’m gonna put you on speaker while I look.”

As Kim digs through the piles of clothing, Stephanie drones on about her day. The background noise is relaxing, coaxing some of the tension from Kim’s shoulders even as she looks. Stephanie helps her pick a deep fuschia loose knit sweater that hangs off one shoulder to go with black skinny jeans and black boots.

“Trini’s gonna comment on the fact that I’m not wearing pink,” Kim says, imagining Trini’s response to her outfit.

“Fuschia is more or less pink,” Kim barely hears Amanda call.

“Shut up, doofus. You don’t get a say,” Kim snarks back.

“Have fun on your date,” Stephanie says.

“Have a good rest of your night. Thanks for the help.”

“She’s gonna fuck m-” The rest of Amanda’s sentence is lost as Stephanie hangs up. Kim’s not particularly upset she didn’t hear the rest. 

After she’s dressed, Kim goes into her bathroom to put on makeup. The familiar movements soothe the rest of the stress from Kim’s shoulders. She’s totally ready for the date. 

The doorbell rings.

Kim’s not ready. She’s not ready at all. Butterflies erupt in her stomach and her hands shake a little. She races down the stairs anyways, reaching the door seconds before her mother does.

“Don’t embarrass me,” she hisses as she opens the door.

“Of course not,” her mother chuckles.

Any thoughts of anxiety disappear as Kim looks at Trini. She’s dressed comfortably, like Kim is, but the sight of her has Kim’s mouth drying up. She’s wearing black jeans too, but paired with chunky combat boots. A light blue button up is tucked into her jeans. What really catches Kim’s eye is her jacket, though. It’s a worn leather jacket, nothing special save for the embroidered outline of a tiger climbing from the back of the jacket to the left shoulder. Kim thinks it would look tacky on anyone else, but Trini somehow makes it work.

Trini lets her stare until she can formulate words. “Hi, Trini.”

“Hi, Princess. You good?”

“I’m - yep, I’m fine. Ready to go?” 

“Sure, one second.” Trini looks around Kim to where her mother stands. Kim kind of forgot she was there. “Hi, Mrs. Hart. I’m Trini.”

She sticks her hand out, shaking it firmly and smiling as Kim’s mom tells her to call her Natalie. Kim watches in awe as Trini completely charms her mother in less than five minutes. As they go to leave, her mom tells Kim to be home by midnight.

“How did you charm my mother like that?” Kim asks as she sits down in Trini’s old Silverado.

Trini laughs. “I was just being polite, Kim. It’s not magic.”

“It must be some sort of magic cause you got an entire hour added to my curfew.”

Trini winks at her and Kim just about dies. “I’m just good like that, darlin’.”

The term of endearment has Kim giggling and realizing that even though Trini didn’t necessarily like Texas, it had definitely rubbed off on her. She grabs Trini’s hand and absently plays with her fingers. Her hands are tiny.

“Kim, if you don’t stop singing whatever the fuck that is, I’m turning around and taking your mom on a date.”

Kim sits up and drops Trini’s hand. She hadn’t even realized she was saying anything. “What was I singing?”

“I don’t know, but it sounded like the words ‘baby hands’ over and over again.”

Kim bursts out laughing. “It’s not my fault you have tiny hands!”

“Well, you know what they say. It’s not about size, it’s about how you use it.” Trini’s voice gets husky, the fingers of her right hand running lightly up Kim’s arm.

Kim struggles to come up with a response. “That’s such a fuckboy thing to say, oh my god.”

“Hey, fuckboys don’t have the skills to backup their claims. I do.”

The simple statement has Kim short circuiting, furiously trying to banish any and all images of Trini  _ using  _ her fingers anywhere near Kim.

When Kim has recovered, she asks, “So where are we going?”

“You’ll find out, Kimberly. Be patient.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“I have a blindfold in the glove compartment if you want to step it up a notch.”

“No. Ugh, fine, I’ll  _ try  _ to be patient.”

“Do or do not. There is no try.”

Did you just-?” Kim is stunned. “God, you’re perfect.”

Trini laughs, the noise girlish and light in a way Kim hasn’t heard from Trini before. “Nice to know Star Wars is the way to your heart, Princess.”

Kim only lasts five minutes. “Can you at least tell me how far away it is?”

“No, Kimberly.”

Kim huffs. She finds other ways to entertain herself, alternating between pointing out different parts of the scenery as Trini drives and staring at Trini.

“I like your hair,” Kim says, barely resisting the urge to run her fingers over it. Trini’s hair is swept up into a half-up half-down look that’s meant to look effortless. It suits her. 

“Thanks, my friend Zack helped me with it. He’s surprisingly good with hair, considering he keeps his short.”

“He helped you get ready?”

Trini glances at her. “Yeah, honestly, I was a bit nervous for tonight. I’m glad we’re doing this though.”

The confession makes Kim feel better. It’s nice to know she wasn’t the only panicky one tonight.

“I was nervous too. I called Amanda because I didn’t know what to wear.”

“I didn’t tell you this earlier because I didn’t want to say anything in front of your mom, but you look stunning, Kim.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Kim says, trying for nonchalance. 

“Really? I couldn’t tell from the way you were mentally undressing me when you answered the door.” Kim can almost hear Harper and Amanda yelling ‘savage’ at Trini’s words.

Kim would defend herself, but Trini really wasn’t wrong and the smirk on her face is infuriatingly attractive.

They’ve been in the car for twenty minutes when Kim realizes where they’re going.

“Are you taking me to the beach?” she squeals.

“Good guess, Princess. I’ll give you your prize once we get there.”

“What do I get?” 

“Wait and see. It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Kim fills the rest of the drive with stories about the beach, from the time Amanda lost her bikini top to a wave to the time everyone stopped going to the beach for like a month because there was a rumor that someone had been murdered right on shore. Trini’s favorite story is Kim’s least favorite. She laughs so hard she almost cries at the mental image of a thirteen year old Kim being buried in the sand and getting attacked by crabs.

They drive to a section of beach that Kim’s never been to before. “It’s technically private property,”  Trini explains. “The owners are out of town, though, so we should be fine.”

“I’ve never broken the law on a first date before,” Kim teases. 

“It’s not breaking the law unless we get caught.”

Kim hops out of the cab of the truck and waits while Trini grabs stuff from the truck bed. Circling back around, Trini comes to a stop right in front of Kim. She’s standing closer than normal, and it sends Kim’s heart racing. She can smell Trini, Old Spice and laundry detergent. In this position, Kim can tell just how much shorter Trini is. Her head is tipped back so she can look Kim in the eyes, exposing her jawline and the smooth curve of her neck. If this was the whole date, Kim wouldn’t complain. “You still want your reward?” she whispers. Kim nods.

Trini loops her hands around the back of Kim’s neck, pulling her down. It starts with a quick brush of their lips. Kim's sure that's all Trini meant to do. Kim wants more.

Trini goes to pull away, but Kim crowds her towards the truck bed, kissing her more solidly. Trini's hands move from her neck to her hair, tugging lightly. Kim groans and Trini’s tongue sweeps into her mouth. Kim bites lightly at her tongue, almost giggling at the noise Trini makes. Moving to her neck, Kim bites lightly at Trini's pulse and moans as Trini quivers in her arms. Her hands scrape down Trini’s back until they reach the hem of her shirt. Rucking it up a little, Kim grabs at the smooth skin of Trini's hips.

Trini whines, high and shaky, into Kim’s ear. It makes Kim grunt and pull her closer until she can feel every part of Trini's body against her own. She moves back to Trini's lips, nipping at them and reveling in the way they fall open easily under her own. Kim loses herself in Trini's warmth. 

Finally, Trini pulls away. Her shirt is bunched right under her bra and one of Kim's hands rests on her abs. The other, at some point, slipped into the back pocket of Trini's jeans, acting as a stabilizer. Trini's legs are wrapped tightly around Kim's hips. (She's not sure when that happened, but she’s definitely not complaining.)

“That’s,” Trini’s voice is deeper than normal. “That’s not what I expected to happen.”

“Sorry, I got carried away.” Kim’s voice is rougher too.

“I’m not complaining, Princess. Definitely not complaining.”

Kim really doesn’t want to put Trini down, but the feeling of her legs flexing against her sides is driving Kim kind of crazy and she does want to see what Trini has planned. She lets go of Trini but doesn’t step away, forcing Trini to press against her as she moves from where she’s leaning against the car.

Carrying a full backpack, Trini leads the way down the beach. She reaches back, grabbing Kim’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Grinning, Kim rubs her thumb over the back of Trini’s hand.

“Here we are,” Trini says, stopping before a small fire pit. “You go ahead and sit down while I start the fire.”

The sand’s still warm to the touch, warding off some of the chill in the air as Kim sits. Kim watches as Trini easily starts the fire, adding two logs to the pile of small twigs to send the flames soaring. The fire brings out highlights in Trini’s hair, turning some of it almost blonde.

“How do you feel about Mexican food?” Trini asks.

“I like it.”

“That’s good, ‘cause that’s pretty much all I know how to cook.” She takes off the backpack as she speaks. “I made empanadas.”

“I’ve never had those before.” Kim watches as Trini takes out a tupperware container and two plates.

“You’re in for a treat.” Trini hands her a plate with two pastry-like things on it, along with a white sauce and a green sauce.

“Thank you for doing all this. I’m going to have to step up my game on Saturday.”

Trini smiles at her from where she’s sitting across the fire. “It’s not a competition, Princess. I’ll be happy with whatever you do.” Kim blushes.

They both begin eating, Kim moaning at the taste of the empanada. “Holy shit, this is amazing!”

Kim can’t be sure because of the warmth of the fire, but it looks as though Trini is blushing. “You like it?”

“This is one of the most delicious things I’ve ever had,” she gushes.

They play twenty questions while they eat, Kim learning all she can about Trini while trying not to give away all her embarrassing secrets. (It doesn’t actually work, but Trini’s amusement at her past misfortunes makes it almost worth it. Almost.)

Trini answers her question about dogs (“They're cool but super loud, Kim“), but instead of asking her own she just stares at Kim. 

“What's wrong?”

“I was right,” is all Trini says, and did she really expect that answer to clear anything up?

“About?”

“When I planned this date, I thought that you’d look beautiful in the fire light. I was right.”

She- What-

“I, um, thank you,” Kim says, looking down and running a hand through her hair. 

She looks up to see Trini smirking at her. The sarcastic twist to her pouty lips has Kim stumbling around the fire so she can kiss the expression off her face. By the time Kim pulls away, the fire’s died down a bit.

They lean back, Trini laying her head on Kim’s chest. Trini points out some constellations from the sparse scattering of stars they can see. Kim attempts to contribute, making up constellations and the stories behind them. In the middle of a particularly riveting story about a group of pirates charged with taking care of a baby, Trini’s phone goes off. 

Trini rolls away from Kim and towards her phone, silencing it. “Time to head back, Princess,” she says.

“What time is it?”

“About ten thirty. If we want to get back before your curfew, we’ve gotta leave now.”

Kim hadn’t even noticed Trini set an alarm, and the gesture makes Kim smile. They pack up in near silence, holding hands as they walk back to Trini’s truck. Kim half-dozes the whole way back to her house, listening to Trini quietly sing along with the radio. 

Trini gets them back home by eleven forty-five, and Kim has every intention of utilizing those extra fifteen minutes. She leans over the center console, pressing her lips to Trini’s. Before she can deepen the kiss, Trini pulls away.

“That was one hell of a goodnight kiss, Kimberly,” she whispers. “Let me walk you up.”

She climbs out of the truck, ignoring Kim’s protests. She opens Kim’s door and helps her down. They walk slowly up Kim’s driveway, shy smiles shared between them. Trini gives her one more chaste kiss at her front door before backing away.

“Night, Trini. I had an amazing time tonight,” Kim says, warmth blooming in her chest as she watches a bashful smile overcome Trini’s face.

“Good night.”

Kim doesn’t go inside until she sees Trini climb into her truck. Her mom is waiting in the living room. “From the look on your face, I’m guessing your date went well?” she asks. 

“It was amazing! She’s so sweet and thoughtful and  _ ugh  _ I like her so much.”

Her mother gets up from the couch and wraps her arms around Kim. “I’m glad you had a good time. Now get up to bed, you have school tomorrow.”

Kim barely sleeps the whole night, too busy replaying every detail of the date.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops I'm back

Kim is average height, no matter how much Amanda and Harper call her a shrimp. They’re just giants so it shouldn’t  _ count. _

All her previous boyfriends have been taller than her, so dating someone shorter has been an adjustment. Not a bad one, pretty much the opposite actually. Kim loves being taller than Trini, loves being able to hold her and not have to strain upwards to kiss her. 

And Trini’s  _ soft  _ and she doesn’t have annoying stubble and she lets Kim hold her hand and play with her fingers (as long as Kim doesn’t sing the baby hands song again). And sometimes it freaks Kim out, just how much she likes Trini.

But then Trini will bring her Kit Kats in the morning and hold her hand as they wait in line for Krispy Kreme and smile at her in a way that makes Kim’s insides turn to mush and maybe Kim’s not scared at all.

* * *

“Kim,” Trini whispers, eyes flickering between her and Mr. Wallace. “What is your problem? Do I have something on my face?”

“What? Nothing’s on your face. Why?”

“You’ve been staring at me all period.”

“No, I haven’t,” Kim quickly denies, even as she feels a blush crawl up her neck. 

“Yes, Kim. You  _ have. _ ” 

Ok, so maybe she has been staring, but Trini just got a new undercut that makes her jawline somehow look even  _ more  _ amazing and Kim just really needs some quality time alone with her girlfriend. 

“I just - You are - I mean,” Kim has no idea how she keeps getting so flustered by her stupid, attractive girlfriend.

Kim feels like Trini’s figured out the source of Kim’s distraction when she brushes her hair off the side of her neck, revealing the undercut even more. She makes it look natural, but the teasing glint in her eyes has Kim glaring at her. 

“It seems like you really like-”

“Ms. Gomez! Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?” Wallace cuts in.

“I-” Trini starts.

“Sorry, Mr. Wallace,” Kim interrupts. “I had a question about-” shit, Kim doesn’t know what they were talking about. “-about Punnett squares?”

Kim hears Trini’s head thunk against her desk.

“I’m glad you’re trying to get ahead, Kimberly,” Wallace says with a smile that tells Kim he doesn’t buy her bullshit. “But let’s let Trini learn about what DNA is before we move on to that.”

“Yes, sir,” Kim looks down at her desk.

“Nice save, dumbass,” Trini says, her head still on the desk. Kim can hear her trying not to laugh, and her embarrassment fades a little.

“I got the spotlight off of you. Next time I’m letting you fend for yourself.”

* * *

There’s something about Trini’s confidence that made Kim think the girl would be a top. She ignored the clues at first, Trini giving easily beneath her kisses, the way she reacts when Kim presses her against things. The tremulous sighs when Kim marks her and how she always pulls Kim on top of her when they make out in bed.

So yeah, Kim  _ maybe  _ should have realized that Trini’s a bottom. Like, a  _ huge  _ bottom. Kim isn’t complaining. Like, at all. Kim loves having Trini writhing below her.

It’s just a surprise.

Like when she found out that Amanda liked to be tied up. Except finding out Trini’s a bottom is a pleasant surprise.

(So much more pleasant. Why does Amanda feel the need to tell Kim  _ everything _ ?)

* * *

Kim’s kind of... _ apprehensive  _ about meeting Zack Taylor. She knows he’s Trini’s best friend, but every kid at Angel Grove High has heard about him. He never comes to school and has gotten into trouble with the police like five different times. He’s infamous.

“I want you to meet him,” Trini had said.

Kim’s apprehension must have shown on her face because Trini had followed it up with, “You’re the two most important people in my life.  I want you guys to meet.”

And that just wasn’t  _ fair.  _ It’s emotional manipulation. Or something.

But Kim had agreed, and now here she was, stumbling after Trini in the early dawn light heading towards Trini’s ‘yoga spot’. Kim does not want to be awake, and Trini’s lucky she’s so cute. Her girlfriend brought her coffee, so not everything is horrible. She also gets to see Trini in yoga pants. 

They’ve been walking for what feels like forever to Kim’s sleep-addled brain. She barely feels conscious, focusing solely on following Trini, the rest of the world in a haze. She almost doesn’t hear Trini begin to speak.

“I’m going to apologize for Zack in advance. He can be a bit  _ much  _ when you first him. Also, don’t believe anything he tells you about me.”

“He knows embarrassing stories about you?”

“...no.” Trini won’t look her in the eyes. Kim’s going to grill Zack. She would feel bad but Trini knows plenty of embarrassing things about her, so it’s only fair. 

A few minutes later, they reach a small clearing on the edge of a cliff. Zack, or someone Kim assumes is Zack, sits with his legs dangling over empty space. He turns when he hears them coming, a smile that can only be described as mischievous on his face.

“Crazy Girl!” he exclaims, getting up. “You’re late.”

“ _ Somebody  _ didn’t want to get up today,” Trini says, teasing Kim.

“Hey!” Kim protests.

Zack turns towards her. “You must be the girl who was driving Trini absolutely crazy since she got here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Zack, don’t-”

Zack ignores Trini. “Zack,” he says, mimicking Trini. “You should’ve seen her. She’s beautiful! A cheerleader! An angel!”

He crumbles dramatically to the ground. Kim glances at Trini, who has turned a fascinating shade of red. She cackles, leaning over to kiss Trini on the cheek.

“ _ Babe,  _ you talked about me? You’re so adorable.”

“I’m not  _ cute, _ ” Trini complains.

Zack clambers to his feet. “She didn’t call you cute, Little T. Anyways, while you do your boring yoga shit, I’m going to get to know your girl.”

He grabs Kim and drags her over to an outcropping of rocks they can sit on. Kim smirks at Trini, who simply rolls her eyes and begins stretching. Kim sits down next to Zack, whose happy-go-lucky expression has all but disappeared. The abrupt change is startling.

“Look,” Zack starts, his voice quiet enough that Kim can barely hear him. “Trini likes you. From what I’ve heard, you’re cool. But Trini...Trini’s special. She’s more fragile than she seems. You could break her, and I need to know that you won’t. If you do, we won’t be friends. And I’d love to be friends.” An unsettling smile settles on his face, the quiet request to be friends disturbing Kim more than she thought it would.

Kim nods. “I’ll do my best not to hurt her.”

“Awesome! Now, I have to tell you about just how frustrated you made Trini.”

“ _ Please. _ ”

“Once she figured out it was you leaving the notes, oh my god, she wouldn’t shut up about it. I swear every conversation we had somehow involved you. ‘Zack, her note today was so cute,’ ‘Zack, she carried my books to class today,’ ‘Zack, she still won’t admit that she’s leaving the notes.’ I feel like I know you very well at this point.”

Kim laughs as he imitates Trini. “I wish I knew more about you. All I know right now is that you’re good with hair and that you never come to school.”

Zack puts his hand to his chest in faux-offense. “You mean she doesn’t gush about me twenty-four seven? How  _ dare  _ she.”

She likes Zack. Despite his slightly unsettling mood swings, he’s a funny guy and she can tell he cares for Trini. Still, she just has one question for him.

“Have you really been arrested five times?”

“Um, no?” Zack looks very perplexed. “Is that what they’re saying about me now?”

Kim flushes from embarrassment. “Uh, yeah. I didn’t exactly believe it, which is why I asked.”

“I mean, that’s pretty cool. Definitely ups my street cred.”

“Well you saying ‘street cred’ ruined any street cred you had.”

Zack shoves her lightly, chuckling. They spend the rest of the hour Trini does yoga trading stories back and forth. Kim learns a few more embarrassing facts about Trini, and she totally does not spend the entire walk home humming ‘Pretty Girl’ by Hayley Kiyoko because Trini had dedicated it to her while she was absolutely wasted with Zack one night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Trini and Kim's parents doesn't exactly go well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! college has been kicking my ass...as an apology, have this short-ish chapter
> 
> This is a prompt from DomesticatedWolf. Thanks! sorry this took so long

She was excited for Trini to come over for family dinner night at first. Now, not so much. It had started out alright. Trini was awkward and shy, acting stiff and formal as she met her parents. Her dad was a godsend, joking around with Trini until the girl was comfortable enough to loosen up. She even grabbed Kim’s hand, which made her blush. Trini’s never been big on PDA, so the small action spent warmth racing through Kim.

Everything started going wrong halfway through dinner. Trini had just told the story of how Kim tried to ask her out. Her dad laughed so hard his face almost landed in his plate. Which, rude.

“C’mon, dad. It wasn’t that funny.”

“Carson,” her mom gasps through her giggles. “It wasn’t - wasn’t that funny. St-stop laughing at your daughter.”

Kim’s not sure if she appreciates her mom’s... _ help.  _

From there, the situation just got worse. Her parents got on the ‘let’s embarrass Kim’ train. It didn’t start too badly, but once her parents warmed up, it got  _ bad. _

* * *

 

Kim raced through the front door, ignoring the yells of her parents. She was  _ not  _ going to listen. Not this time. She made it down the steps and paused. Which way? Where could she go that her parents wouldn’t follow? She ran into the woods.

Kim pushed her way through the brush, ignoring the scrape of branches on her exposed skin. She managed to run for  _ forever  _ before her father scooped her up. 

“Kimberly,” he says disapprovingly. “What have we  _ told  _ you? You can’t go outside without clothes on.”

* * *

 

“She was three,” her mom says.

“Well, at least she was still young,” Trini says, a beautiful smile on her face (even when she’s embarrassed, Kim can’t help but notice Trini). 

“Oh, she kept doing it until she was fi-”

“ _ Dad. _ ”

* * *

 

Eight year old Kim raced into the classroom. She was the first one there, her mom having dropped her off early. 

“Kimberly,” Ms. Jones, her teacher (and the prettiest lady Kim’s ever seen), said. “What are you doing here?”

“Momma dropped me off early,” Kim said, twirling slightly as she scuffed a shoe on the ground.

Ms. Jones smiled. “Ok, Kimberly. Do you want to sit down?”

“Can I ask you a - a question?”

Ms. Jones perked up, slightly closing the lid of her laptop. “Of course. Is something wrong?”

“Uh uh.” Kim shook her head. She couldn’t look Ms. Jones in the eye. “I just think that you are the prettiest person in the whole wide world. And the nicest. And i love you lots. Like forever lots. And I wanna marry you. Will you marry me?”

A strangled noise came from Ms. Jones. When Kim looked up, she had a sweet smile on her face. 

“Aw, Kim, sweetie, you’re so kind. I can’t marry you, though. I don’t think my boyfriend would be very happy with that,” she said with a wink.

Kim slumped, feeling her lip quiver. “Ok, Ms. Jones. Just know that I’m gonna love you forever.”

* * *

 

“Ms. Jones told me all about it during the next parent-teacher conference. Kim was crushed for weeks.”

Trini is cackling, gasping for breath as she leans over her empty plate (something Kim’s parents were very impressed with. The food had been spicier than usual, but Trini hadn’t even batted an eye). She started laughing about halfway through the story, and Kim’s surprised she hasn’t passed out yet. 

Kim’s head hits the table. She gives up. Her parents can say whatever they want, they’ve already ruined what little appeal Kim had with Trini. 

“You were so cute, babe,” Trini says.

“Stop,” Kim whines.

* * *

 

Kim raced up the stairs when she got home. Throwing open her closet, she dug through it until she found what she was looking for.  She threw the outfit on before racing back down the stairs.

“Mom, look!”

“Carson! Someone’s replaced Kim with Wonder Woman!”

Kim laughed at her mother’s teasing before racing through the house. Once out of her parent’s view, Kim launched herself into the air, doing a flip.

* * *

 

“Wait,” Trini says, confused. “The Wonder Woman movie came out a few months ago.”

“Oh yeah,” Carson says. “This was recent. Kim was so excited about that movie. It was like she was five again.”

“Did you guys  _ have  _ to tell that story?”

“Hey, it was cute,” Anika says.

Trini chimes in from where she’s been smirking next to Kim. “Yeah, Kim. Cute.”

* * *

 

Kim walks Trini to her car, the evening air doing nothing to cool the blush that’s been present started in with the “Kim’s so cute” spiel.

“I’m sorry about my parents.” she rakes her hair away from her face.

“Don’t apologize. I like hearing about you. And the fact that you have a Wonder Woman costume.” Trini’s voice goes low and she slowly raises an eyebrow as she looks Kim up and down.

Kim’s blushing for an entirely different reason now. “You like that?” she asks, moving closer.

“Uh,  _ yeah.  _ Obviously.” Trini rests her hands on Kim’s hips. “Short leather skirt? Low cut top? Sign me up.”

Kim presses a teasing kiss to Trini’s neck. She can feel Trini groan as she nips lightly at Trini’s pulse point. “Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll see me in it one day.”

“Please,” Trini’s voice is breathy, almost a whine.

Kim kisses her once more before pulling away. “Good night, baby.”

“Night, Kim. See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this mess

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked this!
> 
> Send me prompts on here or on my tumblr @super-rangers


End file.
